tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost-Spider and her Amazing Friends
AKA Spider-Gwen and her Amazing Friends. Gwen Stacy/Ghost-Spider. Seol Hee/Luna Snow. Angelica Jones/Firestar. Episodes # The episode explained how three superheroines Ghost-Spider, Luna Snow and Firestar teamed-up to fight the Beetle (Janice Lincoln). Tony Stark makes a cameo. # A plane crash turns Norman Osborn back into the Green Goblin, who plans to turn the entire city into goblins. # Kraven the Hunter plans to unleash a dinosaur army. Too make matters worse, Kraven also captures Firestar. # George Stacy's unlucky friend is given the power to change reality, which Doctor Doom uses to his advantage. # Firestar falls in love with Sunfire. # An irradiated meteor turns a group of bees into the villain Swarm, who turns Luna Snow, Firestar, and the rest of the city into bees. Only Ghost-Spider is immune. Can she find a way to stop Swarm from taking over the world? # The Chameleon schemes to destroy his most hated enemies: the Spider-Friends, Captain America, Doctor Strange, Sub-Mariner and Shanna the Jungle Queen, by summoning them to his castle and taking them down one by one. # Electro plots to take over New York City by harvesting all of the city's electric power. To help him accomplish his scheme, he breaks into an arcade video game to create Videoman, an electronic being whose primary aim is to gather the needed supplies to create the giant transformer that will give Electro the unlimited power he desires ... and stop any Ghost-Spider, Luna Snow and Firestar that get in his way. # Magneto holds the visitors of an abandoned prison hostage, demanding the release of his Brotherhood of Mutants (Blob, Toad, and Mastermind). # Mysterio forces a movie director to con Ghost-Spider into starring in a movie. Bruce Banner appears and ends up turning into the Hulk when it came to a part where Mysterio uses a robot version of Hulk in a scene. # Ghost-Spider, Luna Snow and Firestar team with Thor to stop Thor's evil half-brother, Loki, in his effort to acquire the ancient Twins of the Gods gems. The gems will grant unlimited power to whomever holds both of them, and if Loki were to get them both, he would be unstoppable in wreaking havoc over New York City. # Ghost-Spider, Luna Snow and Firestar team with the Black Knight to stop the evil sorcerer Modred from escaping to the Land of Shades with the Black Knight's Ebony Blade in hand. # The Kingpin and Doctor Faustus use a mind control device to force Captain America to commit crimes, who convinces Luna Snow to follow him. # The Red Skull kidnaps Hiawatha Smith and the Spider-Friends so that they will not interfere in his plot to start World War III. # When Luna Snow seems to be losing her snow powers, the gang recalls how Seol Hee acquired them in the first place. They later determine that it may be connected to Videoman's latest plot to sap New York City of its electrical power. # Ghost-Spider battles the Shocker, who is attempting to escape after an armed robbery. In the aftermath, Gwen's father George is seriously injured. Gwen becomes very depressed and considers giving up her powers. # Firestar attends an X-Men reunion featuring Cyclops, Angel, and its latest members Storm and Wolverine. Firestar recalls her origins (cameos by Magneto and a Sentinel). After that, the Juggernaut crashes the party in an effort to destroy his stepbrother Professor X. # The Sandman learns that Ghost-Spider is Gwen Stacy. Seol and Angelica figure out how to make her identity a secret again. # Firestar is kidnapped by Dracula. Ghost-Spider and Luna Snow go to Transylvania to rescue her, fighting both Wolfman and the Frankenstein monster. # Videoman merges with a game addict, who decides to be a superhero while the Gamesman seeks world domination by electronically hypnotizing the public. # A woman named Monica videotaped a successful fight between the Spider-Friends and The Scorpion, and collecting data on Ghost-Spider and plans to retain the powers of Ghost-Spider and use them for her own financial gain and framing the real Ghost-Spider, but problems arise when her powers change her into a half woman/half spider creature called The Arachnoid. # Ghost-Spider meets a stranded girl from the future, a girl named Ariel, whose spaceship has been stolen by Doctor Octopus. After Doctor Octopus is defeated, Lina Snow and Firestar learn that Ariel is sick. In the hospital, it is revealed that they lack immune systems. Ghost-Spider, Luna Snow and Firestar send Ariel back to her own time. # Ghost-Spider, Luna Snow and Firestar visit the X-Mansion, teaming with the X-Men (Cyclops, Colossus, Storm, Nightcrawler, Thunderbird, Shadowcat, and Professor X) and battle Cyberiad (formerly Nathan Price), Firestar's old boyfriend after he was changed into a cyborg in an accident caused by A.I.M.). # Buzz Mason of S.H.I.E.L.D. hires Ghost-Spider, Luna Snow and Firestar to stop a mutant named Lightwave, who has the power to control and manipulate light energy. Though it is said that she has turned traitor and is targeting the GuardStar satellite, someone is actually mind-controlling her. Category:Marvel Animation Category:Animated television series based on Marvel Comics